


10:18 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were a bit wide when Reverend Amos Howell performed a sermon marathon near her bed.





	10:18 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were a bit wide when Reverend Amos Howell performed a sermon marathon near her bed and she began to regret battling Smallville villains instead of skipping church.

THE END


End file.
